


Jealous is our Family Name

by zhazhayi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhayi/pseuds/zhazhayi
Summary: 伪3p(真的没有3p)但是！有女体基出没 BG及女性器官有所描写注意避雷私设Loki的法术可以变出实体的分身背景设定为没有灭霸出现，阿斯加德难民们宇宙四处游荡，寻找新的星球生存。路过中庭，他们需要补给，Thor同复仇者们出面和地球高官们协商。高官们不仅欣然同意，还慷慨的准备给这些宇宙难民们准备Party。Thor抱着无法挑剔的心情接受了人类的善良，但是Loki莫名其妙的吃起了醋。他认为地球人不可能那么好心，一定是Thor出卖了色相......





	Jealous is our Family Name

Loki百无聊赖的倚在房间的窗边，手上不住的把玩着一条金绿色的领带。在他耐心终于耗尽的时候，他门都没有敲的就拉开了隔壁正在换西装的Thor的房间门。

 

 

"你知道的，brother，你大可不必这么辛苦的套上这些玩意。我可以直接给你变一边套在身上。"Loki冲着背对他刚穿好衬衫的Thor吹了个口哨。

 

 

Thor结实饱满的背脊肌肉将暗红色的丝绸衬衫撑起到了最大的限度，但又不至于被撑破。Loki突然的闯入并没有打乱Thor的节奏，Thor面对着镜子，活动了一下肩膀，看暗色的丝绸在灯光下闪着起伏微弱的光亮。他最后又分别拽了两下袖口，把衬衫穿的平整了，伸手够过了黑色的马甲。

 

 

"好让你在关键时刻一个响指让我混身赤裸？"

 

 

"说出来可就没意思了，"Loki耸肩道，"你为了讨好地球的这群政治家们还真是用心。哦，我伟大的雷霆之神——奥丁之子——你可真是走到了绝路，以至于出卖肉体来交换补给。"

 

 

"什么？你怎么这么想？——那你之前在高天尊哪算是怎么回事。"

 

 

"老哥，我可是邪神，对我有利的，我都得让利益最大化。我以为你懂我的，"Loki眼珠一转又说道，"还是你吃醋了？"说完，Loki紧紧地盯着镜子里在做最后整理的Thor。他发誓，他清楚的看见了Thor用仅剩的那只眼睛别有深意的瞥了一眼他，并发出了一声轻笑。

 

 

这种暧昧不明的笑和以往直白，有什么说什么的雷神大有出入。Loki觉得这都是高天尊的错。随着阿斯加德大王子被剪掉的长发，Thor整个人的感觉都变得不一样了。换做以往长发的Thor，刚才这个笑绝对会是纯良无辜的傻笑，但是现在的Thor，他这一笑，让Loki心里慎得慌。

 

 

好在Thor没有继续下去这个话题。

 

 

他扣好了袖扣，来到Loki身边，拍了拍他的肩"准备一下出席宴会吧，弟弟。"随即就走出了房间。

 

 

Loki没有回应。直到听见Thor出了房间，最外面的门锁重新扣上了，他才缓步走到床边，拽起了Thor摊放在床上材质沉厚的红色披肩的一角，凑到了鼻子边。原本材质优良无法被任何气味沾染的披风，此刻在Loki的心里作用下，愣是被他闻出了俗脂艳粉的味道。他无法克制的想到了那群人类（男女都有）借着官方交际的名义，一个个的恨不得挂到Thor身上。一想到他们的表情，动作和无法被掩盖的肮脏心理，Loki攥着红色披风的手掌就握得更紧了。

 

 

他斜眼看向窗外不断出现在酒店门口穿着精致的人类们，心思一动。Loki冷笑一声，手指动了两下，化出了一道幽绿色的影子。

 

 

 

 

 

影子最终在电梯间里独自一人的Thor旁边站定。

 

 

"Loki？！"

 

 

尽管Loki很少以女体形象出现，但Thor还是对他弟弟女性化之后的模样印象深刻。有些油腻刚及肩的黑发变成了色泽光亮又诱人的墨绿色长卷发；面容虽然变得娇俏柔和了不少，却能从闪烁着斑驳光芒的深色眼底里看出属于邪神的诡谲；再往下，Loki本身就纤细瘦弱的身板，为他的戏法省了不少力气——至少在Thor看来，除了晚礼裙下遮掩的白色柔软的胸部，基本就是Loki本人穿了双高跟鞋出来了。

 

 

电梯到的太快以至于Thor都没能想清楚Loki这整的又是哪一出。不过Loki可是完全投入了"Thor女伴"的角色。电梯门一打开，她就扬起一抹成熟又妖艳的笑容挽过了Thor的手臂。

 

 

整场宴会下来Thor并不好过。明眼能看出来女伴是谁变得复仇者们的挤兑和来自不怀好意政客们的冷言暗语都算是好的了，要命的是这个Loki可真是不遗余力的在撩拨着他。

 

酥软的胸脯蹭着Thor的胳膊已经算是最轻微的接触了。

 

"她"会借着说悄悄话的姿势，用舌尖舔舐一圈Thor的耳廓；在有桌布遮挡视线的地方，用光洁的脚背轻蹭着Thor的小腿；让Thor实在忍无可忍的，是"她"在看见第三个向Thor塞房卡的人后，故意撞到了一个端酒的侍应生。谈黄色透明的酒液自"她"露出大片的白色前胸一路顺着腿根流到了脚下，洇湿了深绿色的晚礼裙。原本就贴身的裙子这会更是过分的把"她"整套内衣到内裤的部分形状勾了出来。

 

 

哪怕只是匆匆的瞥了一眼，Thor也把这套内衣的样子想到个大概了。他能想到，别的男人也会幻想出来。

 

 

Thor十分迅速的把西装外套脱下，披在了"她"身上。他脸色阴沉的和周围人打了招呼，就带着女伴一起回了房间。

 

 

回到房间后，Thor倚坐在沙发里，拽松了领带，两个人之间安静的只剩"她"在擦拭、脱下裙子，布料摩擦的声音。

 

"她"就大大方方的站在Thor面前，在Thor的注视下丝毫没有羞涩的脱掉了长裙。精致的裙子此刻变成了一圈无用的布料，堆在"她"脚边。没有了文明的遮蔽，"她"身上最后只穿着结构复杂的内衣朝Thor缓缓走去。

 

整套内衣和内裤都是墨绿色的蕾丝材质，透明诱惑又欲拒还迎。罩杯的地方只是薄薄一层由花纹组成的纱网薄布，堪堪能兜住"她"一半的乳房。随着"她"踩着高跟一步步向前，露在文胸外白皙饱满的乳房像最嫩滑的果冻，耸动、颤抖着。更像是故意的一样，一侧的肩带滑下了"她"的肩头——

 

右侧前胸的布料没有了肩带的支撑，软趴趴的向前倒下，露出了"她"深粉色的乳晕和奶头。

 

两人之间几步的距离，着实是被女邪神走的风情万种，整个客厅的氛围被带的香艳旖旎。换做其他的男人，大概不等"她"走到面前就会听从原始的欲望，迫不及待的扑上去。

 

然而Thor就倚坐在沙发上，面色没有丝毫波动的盯着"她"一步步走到自己面前。或者说他已经了然了Loki的那点小心思但是还不想戳破。

 

"brother, 我不美么。"女邪神的声音算不上甜美，甚至混进了一些男性特有的沙哑嗓音。可在此刻Thor的眼里看来，"她"两片薄唇轻碰，仿佛是塞壬女妖附体，嘴里吐出献媚的语句，让他不敢作答。

 

看Thor仍不为所动，"她"轻笑了一声，伸出一双柔美修长的手指，若有若无的抚摸过神祗的胸口、胯骨，最后慢慢地跪在了Thor两腿中间。

 

像猫咪会有难得的温顺和屈服，但是你永远不知道他什么时候露出爪子。

 

两个人心平气和的对视仅持续了五秒，Thor就看见"她"的眼角弯起了不明显的弧度。这准是Loki又不怀好意了。

 

不过Thor早就免疫了Loki不痛不痒的抓挠。这种自信来源于过去千百年里的兄弟之争，每一次都九界皆知，却谁也没能把谁怎样。兄弟之间的情谊早就慢慢变味成了众所周知的情趣——

 

没有哪个正常的弟弟会变成女人，坦胸漏乳地跪在地上，一脸迷离的看着自己哥哥。

 

"她"就这么仰视着手搭在沙发上的Thor，明明只是一身凡人的西装和勉强能称得上精致的沙发，却一晃神，让人以为Thor就坐在阿斯加德金光灿灿的王座上。

 

可是阿斯加德没了，王座也没了，唯一还在"她"面前是活生生的Thor。"她"轻微的动了动手指，指腹摩挲着Thor的西裤。这让"她"掌心发热，变得有些汗津津的，并且这么直白地和Thor对视，冒出液体的地方可不止掌心。

 

女邪神身下某处的反应可比表现出来的心思诚实多了，"她"能感受到那处的空虚和对 Thor的渴望，"她"想要坐到Thor身上，一寸一寸的让蜜穴吞下他尺寸惊人的阴茎，"她"需要被填满。光是脑袋里这些片刻的幻想，从肉缝里分泌出的爱液，就足以打湿一小块内裤了。

 

"她"难耐的扭了下身子，一只手不老实地摸上了Thor的裤裆。然而让"她"觉得有些吃惊的是，Thor的家伙仍是软趴趴的一团窝在西裤下。

 

"怎么了这是，Thor，"女邪神调整回了戏谑的表情，"是你这玩意不行了？还是说..你需要这样——"

语音还没落地，"她"另一只细嫩的手牵过Thor厚实温热的手掌，按在了自己露出来洁白的乳房上。

 

这一招确实立竿见影。作为感官动物，就算是千年里身经百战的Thor，这会看着自己麦色的手掌包裹着"她"肤色白得接近透明的乳房，掌中一片柔软，老二就在他裤子里不受控制的半勃起了起来。

 

 

女邪神轻笑了一声，细浅的笑纹随着眼角的笑意延伸开，为神情平添了几分娇俏和蛊惑。"她"就这么满眼春波的和Thor对视着，搭在西装裤上的手却一刻不老实地要么抚摸着雷神紧实的大腿，要么就是指尖轻捏两下男人腿中间的性器。虽然Thor仍旧一言未发，表面上维持着进屋后的一脸严肃，但是他微微急促的呼吸出卖了他。

 

 

男人温热的鼻息贴着"她"的耳廓滑过，落在了"她"暴露在外圆润的肩头上。"什么时候你的中间名是'矜持'了，Thor？"女邪神嘲讽了Thor的无动于衷，并开始解开Thor的腰带、西裤扣子和拉链。"她"得承认，一开始变出女性形象，只是为了捉弄Thor和中庭那群愚蠢的蝼蚁们。但一切在Loki决定淋自己一身酒后，就朝着未预料的方向发展了——不是说Loki没想到这会激怒Thor。而是按照Loki自作聪明的预想，一进房间Thor就该质问自己、责罚自己，把"她"按在地上狠狠地操一顿。

 

 

现在倒好，是"她"在这卖力地想让Thor操。明明Thor什么都没做，"她"的下身现在湿的已经打透了丝绸。黏湿的内裤随着"她"的动作和扭动陷嵌到了股缝中，紧贴着"她"的花穴，搞不好现在"她"的大腿根都是湿的。并不享受这种单方面性欲的同时，Loki的内心深处却仍然为着Thor西裤的褪下而感到兴奋。

 

 

但就在"她"要伸手进Thor内裤里摸摸那个大家伙的时候，Thor抓住了"她"的手，"enough，Loki."

 

 

Thor的声音听上去比平常还低沉了些，注视着女邪神的眼睛里有刚才未平息的怒火也有Loki撩拨后的欲火。现在的这个Thor比引着雷要去劈Hela的时候还要可怕，因为Loki深知那个时候满载雷神盛怒的雷火不会落在自己身上。所以面对眼前的Thor，女邪神乖乖的停下了手上的动作，倚靠在Thor的腿边。

 

 

同时，Loki的本体也穿戴整齐的从Thor对面的房间里走了出来。两个Loki的脸上都挂着笑容，盯着Thor一齐开口，"brother，you're jealous."

 

 

Thor不可置否的笑了一下。

 

 

没有急着回答，Thor低头看了看靠在腿边的"她"，挑起了一缕女人柔软的长发缠绕在指尖。发丝勾绕着Thor的手指，轻飘飘的搔痒过他的掌心。终于得到一点亲昵行为的女邪神，眼角瞥了眼Loki，然后整个人更加乖巧的向Thor怀里的方向缩了缩身子，头也直接偏躺在了他的腿上。

 

 

女人此刻缱绻惬意又不知羞耻的裸露着身体靠在男人的膝边。这场景放在人类杰出画家的笔下绝对会成为一副惊世名作，可落在Loki眼里就不是滋味了。哪怕现在和Thor表现出过分亲昵模样的是他自己的分身，Loki心里的妒火还是窜出了火苗，绿色眼睛里流转的笑也变成了带刺的寒意。

 

 

Thor不可能看不出来Loki表情的变化。但他依旧面不改色，甚至眼角带着得意的笑容，吻了一下"她"的发梢，俯身，凑到"她"耳边，"now，brother，who's jealous?"

 

再明显不过的，这是Thor对Loki的挑衅和挑逗。

 

 

Loki和他变幻出来的女人通感，听见Thor在"她"耳边说的那句话，他的身体也不由自主的轻颤了一下，"maybe Jealous is our family name."Loki说这句话的时候已经尽力让自己的声音听起来平稳。

 

 

然后他听到了今晚Thor的第二声轻笑。但不同于前一次的是，在Loki被激怒快要说出些快言利语前，Thor倚坐回了沙发里，拉开了和女邪神亲密的距离，"你总是用这种小把戏来证明你爱我多些。"

 

 

Thor这句略带无奈的语句像针一样，自带消音效果地把气鼓鼓地Loki扎了一个孔，放走了他今晚所有的怨气。这是犯规！Loki心想，Thor这个傻大个什么时候说话这么中听了？

 

 

紧接着，Loki朝Thor走过去，手一挥，俏丽的女邪神冲Thor眨了下眼睛便化成点点绿光消失在了房间里。取而代之的，是Loki坐到了Thor的腿上。熟悉又自然地，Thor伸手圈过Loki，把人往怀里带了带。这感觉才对，Thor扬了扬嘴角，抬头对上了Loki的眼睛。"Loki，你是脸红了么？"

 

 

"你闭嘴吧。"Loki身体力行的亲上了Thor让他闭嘴。他一手楼抱着Thor的肩背，另一只手急吼吼的伸进了Thor的内裤里，握住了他哥哥的阴茎，"这会倒是硬了，刚才我还以为你是不行了。"

 

 

在Loki手里的性器像是听懂他的话了一般，不住的跳了两下。Thor吻了吻Loki的脖颈，又捏了一下他的腰，"在你的嘴里会更硬。"

 

 

性爱里Loki从来直白又放荡，并且和Thor有着默契。两人对视后，Loki便跪在了Thor的两腿中间，扒下了Thor的内裤，让他哥哥的大家伙露了出来。不管神兄弟俩做了多少次，Loki依旧会被Thor的尺寸感到兴奋。他撸了两下Thor阴茎，然后凑过去先亲吻了Thor老二的马眼和龟头。马眼处冒出的晶莹的体液沾到了Loki的嘴唇上，他抬头盯着Thor，伸出舌头，舔了一圈嘴唇，然后等Thor低声骂了一句之后，就挽了头发到耳后，低头把眼前肥厚的龟头含进了嘴里。

 

 

生殖器浓腥的味道随着他更多的吞下Thor的阴茎而愈发的浓重，一直到Thor龟头的前段戳到了Loki的喉咙眼，微微的反胃感让他下意识的吐出了男人的性器。这种情况在两人的性爱里不常见，一般Loki的口活就跟他的性格一样，优雅又吊人胃口，从来都是他把Thor的阴茎当棒棒糖吃一样，舔到Thor呼吸沉重，才会给他来个深喉。

 

 

"你今天怎么这么心急？"Thor看Loki站起来，问道。

 

 

取代Loki回答的，是他慢条斯理的把裤子脱掉，拉着Thor的手摸过了他的屁股蛋，然后是已经湿的不像样的后穴。Loki站着，居高临下的看着Thor的表情阴暗，呼吸愈发沉重。"因为我和'她'共通触感。你摸了'她'的胸，我这里也会痒，"隔着穿戴完整的上衣，Loki摸了摸自己的前胸，"'你对着'她'的耳朵说话，我也会硬；'她'想和你做，下面会诚实的流出淫水........"话音落地，Loki跨在了Thor腿两边，扶着Thor的肩，就着后穴滑腻的体液，把Thor的阴茎塞进了屁股里。

 

 

两人同时发出了餍足的叹息声。

 

 

Loki坐在Thor的老二上自己上下动了动，又扭着腰企图找到Thor总能轻而易举戳到他的那一点，但直到他体力和耐心耗尽，额头上浮出了一层细密的汗，也无法让自己获得更多的快感。再看看Thor，一副轻松的倚在沙发靠背上，一脸笑意得看着Loki，那副表情明显就是在劝Loki服软。

 

 

僵持了不过一分钟，Loki后穴里的空虚战胜了他虚无的自尊心，他咬了咬下唇，凑到Thor的耳边，"pls，Thor..."

 

 

Loki只注意到了Thor的神情却没有感受到Thor捏着他腰的手有多用力，他想要Loki的心情同样强烈。

 

Thor楼抱着Loki，两个人在沙发上的位置颠倒了一下——Loki被Thor罩在身下，一双白花花的长腿自觉的缠到了Thor的腰上，把他拉近自己。

 

Thor扶着阴茎一点点的操进Loki翕动的穴口，有了刚才的适应过程，Loki的肠肉绞吸着Thor的老二往深处去。Thor也没有坏心眼的再逗弄Loki，直直地戳到了让Loki能叫出来的那一点。

 

 

这场性爱结束的酣畅淋漓，到最后Loki被Thor草射了两次，叫得声音已经嘶哑。Thor抱着Loki射出来的时候，Loki已经失神得只能抱紧他，指尖扣在他的后背。

 

 

 

房间电话响起来的时间刚刚好——

 

Thor汗津津的刚从Loki身上爬起来，脱掉了已经被打湿了衬衫，准备去换一件。

 

铃声响起，电话就在Loki一伸手能够到的地方，他却偏偏伸着长腿踹了两下Thor的屁股蛋，让他哥回来接的电话。

 

Loki起身趴在Thor的肩上，凑近话筒，就依稀听见了电话另头Tony Stark有些无奈的声音。

 

Thor随口应了两句，挂掉电话回身圈住了Loki，并吻了他的眼窝。他希望Loki湖绿色的眼睛里可以永远这样，充满着狡黠与安逸，连同剩下的阿斯加德人民一起平和下去。

 

Thor笑了笑，"Loki，——"

 

tbc？


End file.
